Containers or bottles, formed in a one-piece, molded construction in which the container closure is coupled to the container neck by means of a frangible section, are known in the art. In order to remove the contents from such a container, the closure is severed from the neck by rupturing the frangible section and removing the closure.
In certain medical applications the containers typically have a tear-away top and the contents of the container typically comprise sterile liquids. U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,755 to Winchell for "Resealable Pour Bottle With Severing Ring," for example, discloses a container including a neck defining a dispensing outlet and a container closure covering the outlet. A frangible section couples the container closure to the neck forming a one-piece, molded construction. An outer rotatable righ encircling the container closure and neck portion is press fitted and then threaded onto the neck, providing protection from inadvertent breaking of the frangible section, and also providing a means of severing the closure from the neck at the frangible section when desired by rotating the ring.
Because of the structure of the neck, closure, and outer ring, the outer edge of the pouring lip of the opened container has generally been nonsterile, resulting in a possible contamination source as liquid pours over the lip.
In addition, press fitting the outer ring over the neck portion covered with a frangible, sealed closure risks rupturing of the frangible section, and is an extra manufacturing step adding to the cost of the process.
By this invention, the outer edge of the pouring lip can be sealed in a sterile manner, while an opening ring or overmold can be formed in a simplified manner on the container neck, to provide an aseptic seal about the neck until opening. By extending the overmold above the container closure, the container closure is protected. Rupture of the frangible seal caused by stacking the containers is greatly diminished because the overmold guards the entire closure.
As an additional feature, a fracturable tamperproof member may be molded over the container neck coincidentally with the overmold; connected to the overmold but located below it. Slight movement of the overmold will fracture the tamperproof member, providing a visual check on the integrity of the frangible seal covered by the overmold.